The Dragon Princess
by thenebulaqueen
Summary: This is a fanfiction based on A Song of Ice and Fire. What if King Aerys II and Queen Rhaella had a daughter, a Princess named Naerys, younger sister to Rhaegar, and older sister to Viserys and Daenerys. This is her story, a very sad story.
1. The little Princess

**The Dragon Princess**

 _This is a fanfiction based on A Song of Ice and Fire. What if King Aerys II and Queen Rhaella had a daughter, a Princess named Naerys, younger sister to Rhaegar, and older sister to Viserys and Daenerys. This is her story, a very sad story._

269 AL

"Push, your grace¡ you must push". With all her strength, Queen Rhaella did all she could, she lost too many babes, if she loses this one, she might go mad, after hours of pain and delivering, Rhaella gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, but King Aerys has grown suspicious on his sister-wife and her fidelity as a wife.

"Aegon and Naerys" The King has declared, still, the maesters had warned him that the babes are very fragile, and probably they won't survive until their first name. Prince Rhaegar, very concerned, was always with his mother and his little siblings. "Will they live, like I do, mother?" Little Rhaegar said to his mother Queen Rhaella, on a very sad gesture. "Let's pray to the gods they do, my dear son" his mother answered, on a very insecure sound.

"Your grace, I must inform you, that your youngest son, Prince Aegon, has passed away this morning". King Aerys could not hold his sadness and rage, demanding to his maesters the life of his little son. "This has to be Rhaella's fault, the last children she bore, were only death". Still the maesters told him that the little Princess was still alive, and that unlike her twin brother, she will survive. "Your grace, your daughter, Princess Naerys, is still alive and well, still fragile, but she might reach maturity".

King Aerys ordered Tywin to arrange a Tourney in honor to his little daughter, who survived death, the biggest tourney ever made, knights, noblemen, even folk men enjoyed the long and wealthiest tourney a King has ever arranged

The maesters were true, Naerys had a sickly childhood, still, the little Princess was bright as the shining sun. When Prince Viserys was born, Rhaegar was a young man of seven and ten year old, and Naerys just a seven year old little thing. Rhaegar always protected his little sister Naerys, since she was very fragile, Rhaegar swore to himself and the gods to protect his sister against everything. Every night Rhaegar played the Harp to her, telling her stories about the past Targaryens, The old Valyria, The war of the conquest, The Dance of Dragons, thousands of songs and tales, Rhaegar loved his little sister Naerys, with all his heart. Naerys tried to see her new brother, but her father did not allowed anyone to see or even touch the little Prince, not even their mother. After the night, when Rhaegar used to sing at her, Naerys asked to her older brother "Brother, will you compose a song for me?", Rhaegar with a sweet smile replied "of course my dear sister, would you like a song about knights and dragons?", "No" Naerys replied, "a song of Ice and Fire"

 _Author Note: I hope you like this story and I promise to upload more, about Naerys and her name, it's a reference to Queen Naerys Targaryen, sister-wife to King Aegon IV, that's why I found appropriate to name the twins "Aegon and Naerys"._

 _Hope you guys like it._

 _See you in the next chapter_


	2. The King's Choice

**The Dragon Princess**

 _Hi, this is the second chapter of the story, hope you enjoy it._

280 AL

Princess Naerys was now a one and ten year old young girl, her brother, Prince Rhaegar was a one and twenty year old young man. Naerys always played with her little brother, Prince Viserys, until their father demanded that Viserys must stay by his side, still, Naerys always found a way to see Viserys and play with him secretly on the Red keep.

Naerys always sat next to her mother, she knew her company was good to her. Ser Barristan Selmy always told her that her mother was not very happy, infact, Queen Rhaella lived in her own private hell, when Aerys grew mad with the time, so did her unhappiness, he became abusive and violent, he liked fire, specially if it burns flesh, and Rhaella had to pay for her husband's twisted desires.

Naerys knew her brother was good, different, her septa always told her how much important is Rhaegar for the realm, he was the eldest son, the heir, the one to sit in the Iron Throne when their father die, she also told her about the old costum that has ruled in the family, Aegon the conqueror took both his sisters as wives, so did Jaehaerys the conciliator with his sister the good Queen Alysanne, wich made Naerys consider the idea that maybe, she might have to marry Rhaegar, as the family legacy intends, after all, her parents, were siblings.

During a warm day, Rhaegar sings and reads poetry to Naerys as usually, until one of the kingsguards arrived to deliever a very important message. "My Prince, My Princess, your grace and father, King Aerys has demanded your presence in the court room, inmediatly". Will they leave King's Landing again? Naerys thought, the last time they left, was after Viserys was born, at Lannisport, to celebrate a Tourney on Viserys honour, She had always respected Lord Tywin, after all, he was her father's hand, she liked his son and heir, Ser Jaime, but did not liked his daughter, Cersei, she seemed so proud and annoying, she liked a lot his dwarf son, Tyrion, who was very funny and Naerys treated him with kindness. Lord Tywin had offered his twin children, Jaime and Cersei to marry Naerys and Rhaegar, but her father denied his offer, still, he inquired his son and heir, Jaime, to be part of his kingsguard.

Naerys was too little to marry Rhaegar, recently, her father sent Lord Steffon Baratheon to the Free Cities, to search a bride for Rhaegar, a noblewoman of mighty valyrian blood, but Lord Steffon failed and along his wife, died during a storm when they were returning home.

King Aerys grew impacient each time, wondering why his children were not there. A few moments later, the guard announced that Prince Rhaegar and Princess Naerys where there now.

"You demanded our presence here, right your grace?" Rhaegar asked with a bitter tone, in fact, Rhaegar and their father had a very distant relationship. "Yes I did" said Aerys on a cold gesture, "I must talk to you about the future of our house. You Rhaegar, you are a grown man and yet unmarried, and you Naerys, you are almost a woman, and you must have a suitor as soon as possible". In that exact moment, Naerys hold Rhaegar's hand, maybe their father has now agreed that both have to marry, but they did not expected to hear what they were about to hear.

"Our family has maintained the bloodlines pure, by marrying into each other, and that might be a good option for you right now… But I can't. In this moment we have too many enemies out there, the Tyrells are greedy monsters waiting for their moment, the Martells had never been truly loyal, and the Greyjoys are probably the worst of all them. So I have decided that you won't marry to each other. Rhaegar will marry Elia Martell of Dorne, and Naerys will marry one of the sons of Balon Greyjoy".

Naerys could not believe what she just heard, she will marry a Greyjoy, she doesn't want to marry a Greyjoy, she wants to be free, but it was her father's word, the king's word, and there was nothing she could do about.

"You have no right" says Rhaegar on a very angry gesture.

Now things will get mad.

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter_

 _See you on Chapter 3_


	3. I am the King

**The Dragon Princess**

 _Hi everyone, this is the third chapter of the story, enjoy._

"How you dare to speak to me like that, I'm your father, I'M THE KING, you will regret this, very" said Aerys. Rhaegar seemed to not care, but Naerys was afraid, of what might their father be able to do, he was getting sickly with the time, and no one could do anything about it. "Please father, I do not wish to, please, I beg you father" Naerys said kneeling and crying, "Let Rhaegar be, please"

"Your grace, it's your son, the crown Prince, and your daughter the Princess" said Maester Pycelle with a gentle voice, Aerys was erratic, and twisted, but for one minute, he sat on the throne, with a drop of blood running through his hand. "Listen to me, both of you, I AM THE KING, and you will do as I say, and it's done". Naerys could not understand why her father was so cold and cruel, but why could they do, they have to wait long time, until Rhaegar becomes the King.

When the Princess of Dorne presented her daughter, Elia, Rhaegar's bride to be, all the court was silent, even Aerys had no reasons to smile, he did not liked the girl, but it has to be done, so the dornish snakes would not bite on him, he thought. Rhaegar saw how sweet and elegant Princess Elia was, still, he was not sure if they would be happy together.

"Your grace, may I present, my lovely daughter, Princess Elia Nymeros of House Martell". Naerys saw that Elia was shy, but very kind, as Queen Rhaella and Naerys herself welcomed her with a gentle smile. Rhaegar was optimist, he might get to love her, after all, she was about to be his wife and future Queen.

"The wedding must be immediately", said the Princess of Dorne, "Absolutely, as soon as possible". Says king Aerys on a bitter tone, "Elia will make him happy, I'm very sure".

"Do you think she's pretty?" Naerys asked to her brother after the meeting. "She's very lovely, I think she will be a very good wife" says Rhaegar a bit insecure. "I just hope, one day, the prophecy, comes true, as it is intended, and maybe Elia is the key to it". Rhaegar always believed in the most dearest prophecy ever told; The Prince that was promised, long years ago, a witch promised to his grandfather that this legendary beign, will be born out of his parents line, and maybe Rhaegar was about to make this true with his wife.

 _The room was dark, cold, silent. She walked through the door, all she could hear was the cold snow falling. Until she heard someone running, Naerys tried to follow the steps, but all she found was a girl, lying on the floor, bleeding, as the man the man throws a knife made of fire, all the room started to burn, the girl life's was fading, as the flames covered the room, Naerys felt the need to go, but she was tied now, she will burn, and die, Naerys screams filled the room, even more than the fire, as the hotness in her skin increased, her view was blurring and her voice was fading._

Rhaegar heard screams right next to his room, he went out to see, so did the septas and the Kingsguards. It was Naerys, sweating and crying, "I was going to die Rhaegar, i was going to die"

When the sun rises on the bright sky, so did the flowers of the garden, but the most beautiful flower did not appeared, Naerys, very scared, thought about her life, her future, what was that dream about?, her death? The near future? Some Targaryens had prophetic dreams, maybe this was one, or it was just a nightmare that she will never remember again.

 _Author's note: Rhaegar and Elia's betrothal was at 279, but their wedding was the next year, sorry if I have some grammar and chronological mistakes, I will make my best to fix all that._

 _I hope you all had enjoyed this chapter._

 _See you at Chapter 4 xx_


	4. The Dragon and the Sun

**The Dragon Princess**

 _Hi everyone, this is the fourth chapter of the story, enjoy._

It was the moment, finally, Rhaegar will get married to Elia Martell. Everyone in the court was expecting, this wedding was about to be the most important in all the seven kingdoms, for everyone.

The Sept of Baelor was shining, Naerys could only imagine how beautiful the wedding will be, and Elia was about to be her sister in law, she only prayed for Rhaegar and Elia's happiness, still she could never forget her father's words when he said she will marry a Greyjoy, in fact, Naerys doesn't want a husband, she wants to be free, but that will never happen, my destiny is written now, she thought.

Elia looked like a beautiful bride, everyone had expectations about her, how much she will love Rhaegar, how many children she will bore. Rhaegar could only see this lovely lady standing next to him, exchanging vows, she was part of his life, as he was part of hers. As is intended, Rhaegar, very gently, placed a very beautiful Targaryen cloak on his now wife, and with a bit of curiosity, he kissed his now official wife.

The celebration was calm and fresh, King Aerys looked serious, but Queen Rhaella for the first time in years had a brief smile on her face. Naerys could see how good Elia was with Rhaegar, dancing with him and standing always at his side. "She will be a good wife, I know" said a very handsome man behind her, "I'm very sure of it, my lord" Naerys replied, "my name is Prince Oberyn your grace, and apparently, we are family now, but, let me tell you this…" Naerys could not understand this man's words, "If your brother hurts my sister, I swear your brother will pay for it". Now she was scared, she just remembered Elia had two brothers, Prince Doran the oldest, and Prince Oberyn, the youngest, both seemed to care a lot for her, specially Oberyn.

Finally, it was night, Rhaegar and Elia were alone, about to consummate their union. Rhaegar wondered why Elia was older and just got to marry, maybe she had few suitors, or maybe she just refused them all, but now Elia was his wife, it was his duty as her husband to make her happy. "I'm very happy about our union, Elia" said Rhaegar grabing her hand, "I hope to make you the happiest Prince ever" said Elia. "Future will tell our luck… My wife". Both know very well that their union has to be a serious one, and as the night consummates the happiest moment of the realm, both husband and wife consummate their union.

 _Author's note: I hope you had liked this Rhaegar X Elia moment, more will come in the future, and if you are Rhaegar X Lyanna shipper, don't worry, you'll have a lot of it in the future._

 _I hope you all had enjoyed this chapter._

 _See you at Chapter 4 xx_


	5. A new Princess

**The Dragon Princess**

 _Hi everyone, this is the fifth chapter of the story, enjoy._

Dragonstone was the most happy place for Rhaegar, his wife, a very sweet and gentle lady, he was happy with her, and very fond to her company, every time Rhaegar and Elia met on their marriage bed, it was a sweet moment, still, something couldn't let him love her completely, give himself completely to her, it was until the morning, when he usually played the harp to the dawn, a very sweet melody made by him.

"My Love, I have good news for us", it was Elia, Rhaegar turned his sight straight to her, "yes, my dear wife, tell me", Elia with a very happy sight, grabbed Rhaegar's hand. "I'm pregnant, we're having a child". Rhaegar felt an instant happiness, he was about to be father, a new little Prince or little Princess for the family, "This is wonderful, my dear wife", Rhaegar hugged Elia, he just hopped that maybe, this was the time, that the Prince that was promised was about to come, he hold himself to Elia, just thinking in what could or could not happen if this was like this.

Nine moons later, after so much waiting, the great master announced what all were waiting for. "It's a girl, you're grace". Rhaegar felt much better, he could see his little princess no. "My dear wife" Rhaegar said to a very exhausted Elia, "Our little princess, my love". Rhaegar kissed the little girl's head, as well as her mother, "Rhaenys" said Rhaegar, "She will be Rhaenys". Little Rhaenys looked just like her mother, with copper skin and dark hair, dornish beauty, Both Rhaegar and Elia were very happy.

Queen Rhaella embraced the babe warmly, but the king refused to touch her. "She smells dornish". When little Rhaenys returned to her mother's arms, Rhaegar cherished his little daughter, giving a very bitter look to his father, Naerys was very happy, this was the first time she hold a baby, since Viserys' birth. "One day I will be a mother" she thought, "I will love my children with all my heart" the gentle princess returned the babe to her mother. Elia was always close little Rhaenys, a good mother Naerys thought.

The maesters predicted a warm spring, Naerys was excited about it, to play in the garden, see the flowers and play with the children, she was a very happy soul, after all, her family was happy, except for her father, who was growing mad with the time, Naerys always prayed for him, and for her poor mother, who had to suffer at his side, Naerys only wish for a husband like her brother, a marriage like Rhaegar and Elia's, she knew the Greyjoy man will never treat her well.

"Your grace" one of her handmaidens interrupted her thoughs, "Yes" Naerys answered very kindly, "Your father, the King, wishes to see you, he says he has a surprise for you". Naerys knew this couldn't be something good, still she had to go and see. "My sweet daughter, here you are" Naerys was confused, why was her father so happy, she could only see a man standing next to him, with a very intimidating sight, "My lovely daughter, let me present to you, Euron Greyjoy, your future husband", the man was very handsome but intimidating. "No, No, my father cannot do this to me, NO"

 _Author's note: I'm very sorry for taking so long, but I had to work during this time, now I'm back on the road_

 _I hope you all had enjoyed this chapter._

 _See you at Chapter 6 xx_


End file.
